Wolverine's Shadow
by Penelope Anne Neptune
Summary: After being attacked at her home, Esmeralda and her sisters must run to Xavier's school for help. What Esmeralda doesn't expect is a big, brute and attractive man to distract her. Crap summary but good story overall. Rated T just in case... Logan/OC, Jott, Romy, Lancitty, Pitor/OC, Warren/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well hello there, X-Men world. This is my very first X-Men fanfic so only constructive criticism is accepted. Thank you! And also a thanks to my friend, vampchick13, for beta reading this to make sure everything is right, especially Gambit and Rogue's dialogue when I finally get there. God knows I could never get their dialogue right to save my life XD. Anyway…

Title: Wolverine's Shadow

Summary: After being attacked at her home, Esmeralda and her sisters must run to Xavier's school for help. What Esmeralda doesn't expect is a big, brute and attractive man to distract her. Crap summary but good story overall. Rated T just in case.

Pairings: Jott, Romy, Lancitty, Logan/OC, Piotr/OC, Warren/OC (Piotr and Warren are a long way from now so don't get too excited!)

Please note that this is mainly following the cartoon version with a couple movie aspects.

* * *

Chapter One:

Daniel Van Holtz

Chicago, Illinois

* * *

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

I heard my alarm clock go off and just shut it off and went back to sleep. I did not want to go to school today. I heard my mother's footsteps down the hallway coming to my room to wake me up.

I didn't expect her to scream.

I uncovered myself and saw that my skin was completely metal, like someone put a metal armor on me that was three sizing too small, making it like a second skin. I had no idea what was happening to me. Honestly, I was scared.

My dad came running in to see what made my mother scream.

"Lorelei, what's go-" he stopped in mid-sentence when he saw my skin.

It was silent for some time and the metal skin retreated.

"Daniel, I think you should stay home today in case it happens again." Dad said to me.

I nodded, knowing that was probably best and Mom and Dad let me go back to sleep.

* * *

Charles Xavier

* * *

I caught the signature of a new mutant in Chicago, Illinois named Daniel Van Holtz and another named Amelia Reed in Paris, Texas. I, along with Beast, set out immediately to the X-Jet to fly to Chicago. Beast landed the jet in front of their house and we both exited the jet. He was wearing a trench coat to cover himself for the boy's parents' sake.

I knocked on the door and the dad answered the door.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Charles Xavier and this is Hank McCoy. We are representing the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. We know that your son, Daniel is a mutant."

"How do you know?"

"We are both mutants, Mr Van Holtz. I am telepathic and Hank here has very different powers. It would be best if we came inside."

The mother came up and asked, "Honey, who are they?"

"They are Charles Xavier and Hank McCoy. They know about Daniel."

She gasped and said, "Please, come in."

We followed Mrs Van Holtz inside and she got Daniel for us.

* * *

Daniel Van Holtz

* * *

I heard my door open and my mom came in and said, "Sweetie, there's two men here to talk to you about your…talent."

I got out of bed and followed my mom to the living room and sure enough there was a man in a wheelchair and one standing next to him in a trench coat. I sat down in between my parents on the couch and listened to the man in a wheelchair.

"Daniel, my name is Charles Xavier and this is Hank McCoy. We are mutants like you."

"You look normal to me."

Hank McCoy laughed and said, "When I take off my coat, don't freak out, okay?"

I waited and Hank removed his coat, revealing what he looked like. He looked like a blue gorilla.

Charles said, "Hank is one of the smartest people I know and his appearance allows him to be very strong along with his high IQ."**  
**

I looked at Charles and asked, "What makes you a mutant?"

_I am telepathic and have mind control._

"Woah. So why are you here?"

"We represent the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. It's a school designed for mutants. There we help mutants to control their powers and help develop them."

Mom asked, "If Daniel were to go to this school, would we ever see him?"

Hank answered, "Yes. Of course. He would be home for the holidays if he wishes and you can come to the Institute whenever you wish."

Dad said, "Well if Daniel chooses to attend this school of yours, we are behind him one hundred percent."

Without hesitation, I said, "I want to go."

Charles smiled and said, "Okay. You can fly back with us in the jet."

I smiled and packed my bags to go with them.

* * *

Amelia Reed

Paris, Texas

* * *

"Amelia? Are you in here?"

"Momma, I'm right here."

"I don't see you."

I looked down and saw that I was invisible. I was speechless and touched my mom's shoulder to show her that I really was there.

She jumped and asked, "What in the world… What kind of joke is this?"

"Momma, it's not a joke. I swear."

"Then what's wrong with you?"

"I don't know, Momma. I really don't."

Mom, Dad and I were supposed to go to a family gathering. My older sister, Bethany, was already there. Mom ended up calling my memaw saying that I was sick and that my parents were staying home to take care of me. She accepted that excuse.

Mom and Dad left me alone for the rest of the day.

Then hours later, Mom came in and said, "Baby girl, there's someone here to see you."

I walked out to the kitchen where there were two men there. I was still invisible so they had no idea of my presence.

"Who are you?" I asked.

They then told me who they were and why they were at my house. They offered me to go to their school and I accepted immediately.

"Mr. Xavier, how do I make myself reappear?"

"Just focus on becoming visible again."

I did just that and I saw myself slowly reappear.

I ran to my room and packed my bags to go with them. I was so excited. There were other people out there like me.

I grabbed my bags and followed them out to the jet. There was a boy sitting there. He looked to be about my age with brown hair and silver eyes.

He smiled at me and I returned the smile. I couldn't help but notice just how cute he was.

"I'm Daniel Van Holtz."

"Amelia Reed."

* * *

Daniel Van Holtz

* * *

Amelia and I sat there talking and I have to admit that she was pretty. She had black hair and the bluest eyes I had ever seen.

"What's your power?" she asked me.

I smiled and decided to show her.

"Wow. That's…AWESOME!"

"What about you?"

She turned invisible and I was amazed.

* * *

A/N: Eh? What do you think? Please fill out that lovely box below this and tell me your opinions.

Love,  
Penelope


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the next chapter! A special thanks goes to X-Men Girl for her review.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two:

Daniel Van Holtz

* * *

After chatting with Amelia, the two of us became really close friends. She was really easy to talk to and very down to earth. She was also a year younger than me.

Hank told us that we needed X-Men names. He told us that he was Beast and Charles was Professor X, naturally. After contemplating on it, Amelia was Ghost and I was Tank.

Professor X then got Amelia and I signed up at the Bayville High School. I was nervous to be the new kid. I have never been the new kid before.

Professor said, "But before you two can attend school, we must work on your powers. I will have to invade your brain, if you will, to see the full extent of your powers."

Amelia and I nodded and he told us to close our eyes and relax. He probed my brain first, then Amelia's.

"Tank, you have invincible skin and the ability to temporarily pass that ability on to someone else."

He went to Amelia and said, "You have invisibility and teleportation and like Tank, also have the ability to temporarily make someone without your power invisible."

Amelia and I looked at each other and smiled.

Professor X added, "Beast will create a training program suited for you, along with an X-Men suit fitted for your abilities. In two weeks, you will begin high school."

Beast then said, "Tank, you will be put in a training session fit for your metal skin and to strengthen your muscles to make you very strong. Ghost, you will need to use your invisibility and teleportation to make it through. Just let me formulate this…"

We began our training within the hour.

* * *

Twenty Two Years Later…

Amelia Reed

* * *

All through high school, Daniel and I dated without any huge problems that are typical to high school sweethearts. We barely argue, even now and when we do, we just fight it out physically. We remained students of Professor Charles Xavier until we graduated from high school and went off to college. It wasn't until after college that we decided to move in together. Daniel became a personal trainer and I became an airplane and helicopter pilot.

Twenty two years, three kids, two moves and one wedding later, Daniel and I are happily married with three kids and living back in Paris, Texas, my hometown.

Our daughters' names are Esmeralda, Anastasia and Gwyndolyn Van Holtz. They are seventeen, fifteen, and twelve years old. Since they are the daughters of two mutants, their powers emerged sooner than we had expected them to.

Esmeralda Alys Van Holtz has Daniel's invincible skin and my invisibility and she has this ability to blend in with her surroundings like a chameleon. Esmeralda also has my black hair and one blue eye and one silver eye. We gave her the nickname of Shadow.

Anastasia Lynn Van Holtz is just like me. She has both my invisibility and teleportation. Also like me, she has black hair and blue eyes. We call her Phantom.

Gwyndolyn Jean Van Holtz has my husband's invincible skin and my teleportation. She has my black hair and Daniel's silver eyes. She is called Ghost Tank.

We ended up training our three daughters instead of sending them to Professor X.

"Esmeralda, call to your metal skin." Daniel said.

"Then will yourself to blend in and you will become invisibile." I added.

Esmeralda did as we had instructed and we could no longer see her.

I coached, "Now reverse what you just did."

She did and Esmeralda looked as if she had just ran five miles. She was pale and looked out of breath. Daniel gave her water and some chocolate to bring her sugar levels back up.

Daniel and I did the same thing with our other two daughters, Anastasia and Gwyndolyn once a week, or more. Our children were homeschooled through mutant tutors, since they would not react in a negative way such as calling our kids freaks if our daughters' powers decided to act up. Once their powers were under control, we would then send them to a public school, then hopefully to college. Professor X contacted us regularly, asking to take over for us but we politly declined every time. We wanted our three girls to be as normal as they could and to not be afraid of humans. We ate out in public here and there to get them used to human company and to test their control. We were handling things just fine here.

* * *

Esmeralda Van Holtz

* * *

"Gwynie, are you ready?" I asked my twelve year old sister, Gwyndolyn.

"For what?"

"To go shopping with mom."

"Oh! Hang on. Let me go change…again."

Anastasia and I looked at each other and laughed at our younger sister's constant need to change her clothes every few hours.

Little did our younger sister know, Anastasia and I were ready to go to a regular high school since our powers were under control now. We only slip up when we are tired or sleeping of course. This would be our last week with our mutant tutors. I was both excited and nervous. I love my sisters but I really wanted to meet other people my age. And I would be estatic if I met other mutants there.

"Esmeralda, can I ask you something?" Anastasia asked me.

"Of course, Ana."

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like to go to that school that Mom and Dad went to?"

"You mean the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters? I do. More than I probably should. Do you think Mom and Dad should send us there?"

She paused before nodding.

"Well, we will talk to them about it later." I added and held my younger sister to me for comfort.

"I-I'm scared to go to a normal school. What if I teleport? Or worse…Turn invisible but my clothes stay visible?"

I hugged Anastasia and said, "It will be okay. I will always protect you and Gwynie with my life. You know that; I know you do. No matter what happens, you two are my sisters and come before anything."

I felt another set of arms wrap around me and saw that it was Gwyndolyn. I felt hot tears hit my skin from both of my younger sisters.

"Gwyn, how long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to know that you two are leaving soon."

I let go of Anastasia and bent down to Gwyn's level and said, "We may leave you physically but we are always just a phone call away."

I stood up and turned my head towards the hallway and shouted, "MOM! DAD! We need to talk!"

Mom and Dad walked in and Mom asked, "What is it, Esmeralda?"

"We want to go to Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters instead of a regular high school." I said, speaking for myself and my sisters.

They nodded, understanding and said, "Okay."

Mom walked out of the room to make a phone call.

"Is she calling Professor X?" Anastasia asked.

Dad nodded, being a man of few words.

I heard the phone click and Mom walked in and said, "He's on his way. It should be a couple of hours. You three should probably pack your things if you are serious about this."

We nodded and left to pack until we heard what sounded like a plane landing…in our backyard.

I looked and sure enough there was a futuristic jet there. A woman with white hair and a man in a wheelchair exited the plane through a ramp.

"Tank, Ghost." the man said to my parents as they answered the door.

"Thank you for coming, Professor." Dad said to the man. I could hear upmost respect in my father's voice.

The woman asked, "Are these your daughters, Amelia?"

My mom answered, "Yes they are, Ororo."

"My, my, my. They look so much like you both, except the middle one. She is the spitting image of you, Amelia."

My mom smiled with pride and said, "The oldest is Esmeralda, the middle is Anastasia and the youngest is Gwyndolyn. Esmeralda has the metal skin and invisibility and an ability to blend with her surroundings. Anastasia has my powers only and Gwyndolyn has the metal skin and teleportation."

Ororo smiled at us and the Professor starting talking to us.

"Amelia told me that you wish to attend my school for mutants."

I answered, "That is correct."

"What made you decide this?"

Anastasia answered, "As sisters we are naturally close to one another and don't want to be separated. We also want to learn as much as we can about our powers and how to use them properly and to their full extent."

The Professor nodded and said to Mom and Dad, "I think you two know the drill."

They nodded and Mom said, "I had them pack their things after I got off the phone with you."

We left home to go to the institute with Ororo and Professor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Twelve years later

Anastasia Van Holtz

* * *

After training with Professor Xavier and the other X-Men for awhile, my sisters and I went out to further our education. I became trilingual in English, Russian and Spanish. Esmeralda became a writer and Gwyndolyn became a radiologist technician. Of course we had the financial support from the Professor and our parents, though our parents paid for most of it.

I ended up working for the government since I fluently spoke three languages and since Spanish was similar to Italian and French, I could somewhat understand those. Esmeralda wrote best selling novels and Gwyndolyn was the most recommended radiologist in the country. Esmeralda is now 29, I am now 27 and Gwynie is 24, making Dad 50 and Mom 49.

Today was the day that we were going home for the first time in nearly nine years.

* * *

Esmeralda Van Holtz

* * *

Gwyndolyn, Anastasia and I agreed to keep this surprise visit a secret from our parents and we were to take a cab back home instead of calling one of our parents. Icouldn't wait to see Mom and Dad again. The three of us have been putting this visit off too long.

As soon as the cab pulled into the driveway of our childhood home, I was feeling as if something wasn't right, like someone was watching us. I assumed it was the cab driver. I looked at my younger sisters and knew they felt the same thing. Dad taught the three of us at an early age to always be aware of our surroundings.

Mom came out running to greet us. Dad was shortly behind her. They smothered us with hugs and I pulled Dad aside, after all I was Daddy's girl.

"Dad, are you feeling like someone's watching us?"

"You too, sugar?"

I nodded and he said, "It will be alright. We will go in the house where there are many weapons."

I shook my head and asked, "Still keep a gun at every entrance, Dad?"

"Damn straight."

I laughed and we walked back to the others and together, we walked into the house. Nothing much had changed except my father's weapons obsession had increased since we were last here nine years ago or so. Not only did he have a gun at each entrance with extra ammunition but he also had a gun cabinet in the dining room that was cleverly hidden by my mother's touch of interior design. He also had three swords displayed in the living room and I knew without a doubt that they were sharped at least once a week and kept unlocked. On my dad's hip was his trusty hunting knife that he never went anywhere without. Dad made Mom keep one in her purse "just in case" and my sisters and I kept one in ours as well. Also, in the kitchen was a knife set that Dad also kept sharpened and could double as cutting tools for cooking.

Yeah, my dad had an obsession.

But I was glad for it today.

Dad and I saw it first and immediately took action, letting our battle instincts take over.

There was a cobra advancing on my mom through the open window. Dad grabbed a gun and my sisters and I grabbed the three swords in the living room. Mom jumped to the other side of the room and grabbed Dad's knife from its holster attached to his left hip. We were acting like gladiators because Mom was allergic to snake venom.

The cobra went for Mom's neck and Mom turned invisible and swatted at the snake. Dad caught the snake and threw it through the window. The cobra gliched as it hit the ground and turned into a blue woman wearing a white sari looking thing. I had no idea that there were mutants like that.

Dad hissed and said, "Mystique."

Mom teleported in a tree outside and stayed there, watching over everything.

Dad activated his metal skin and took off towards Mystique. They fought with whatever was within their reach, including everything from weapons and old rusty automobiles that were lying around the yard.

When it was safe to come to Dad's aid, which was after he had thrown more things at Mystique and began hand to hand combat, Anastasia, Gwyndolyn and I went to help Dad. Anastasia and I turned invisible and I activated my other skin and temporarily transported my skin to Anastasia for protection. Gwyndolyn transformed into her other skin as well and teleported behind Mystique, wrapping an arm around her neck and squeezing as hard as she could. Mystique gasped for air and then transformed herself back to a snake. Dad then caught Mystique by the back of the head on the snake and she shifted into an insect of some sort and Dad lost his grip on her. Mystique then transformed back to her normal form and lunged at Mom in the and Anastasia teleported next to Mom, desperate to save her life.

They were too late.

Mystique had a knife to Mom's throat and moved it across, slicing her neck open and exposing her inner organs, and cutting the major arteries in the neck. There was blood everywhere. It was horrifying to see my mother exposed like that. I had always thought of her as a strong but also sweet, independent woman.

That image of my mother was ruined within five minutes.

"MOM!" the three of us girls screamed out.

I ran towards Mystique, wanting to kill her but Dad pushed me back. Dad snarled and jumped towards Mystique and changed to his metal skin in the middle of the air. He had my sword in his hands, ready to strike for the kill. Mystique just smiled and changed to a bird and flew off.

I ran to my mother's side and the last thing she said was, "I love you, your sisters and your father very much. Don't let your dad avenge…" in between deep breaths of air. Then her eyes went still and I knew she was gone. I cried and Anastasia closed Mom's eyes.

I looked at my dad and said,"Mom loves all of us and she doesn't want you avenging her death."

"I am whether she likes it or not."

I sighed, knowing to just let him do it since he was as stubborn as an old mule.

* * *

Daniel Van Holtz

* * *

Adreneline. Pure adreneline. That was the only thing keeping me going and preventing tears from flowing from my eyes. I would bet that pride was a factor in this as well.

I wanted to kill. I knew how I would kill Mystique.

Slowly.

Just like the pain she put my Amelia through.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Gwyndolyn Van Holtz

* * *

Mom was dead. I couldn't believe it. I don't think any of us could. I looked at Dad and pure anger was visible in his facial expressions.

"Dad, what should we do?" Esmeralda asked.

"You three are going to the Institute and I am going to kill Mystique."

"Is it smart for the four of us to split up?" Anastasia inquired.

That was a good point since we knew that we were stronger together, rather than apart.

"No, but I don't want you there when I kill her. The violent side of me will come out and trust me. It's not pretty."

The three of us nodded and gathered our things. We were flying to New York once we made it to the airport in Dallas. Dad drove us there and we said our goodbyes.

Little did we know that it would take us a long time to actually catch our flight out.

* * *

Esmeralda Van Holtz

* * *

"Ana, Gwynie, I think we are being watched again." I said in a hushed tone.

They nodded their agreement to my statement and we continued moving through the airport. I moved my pocket knife from my purse to my pocket. I saw my sisters do the same thing. We went on alert and carefully watched the crowds of people. I saw a man walking towards us. I did not recognize him but I knew that he was trouble.

He was getting closer and my sisters and I changed direction several times.

_I really hope we can get away from him. I don't like how he's looking at us._

He stopped me first and said, "Come with me."

My dad's famous temper that I had inherited came out and I said, "Like I would go anywhere with you."

He waved at his men and I whispered a "sorry" to my sisters as I turned invisible, making sure that my metal skin was in place. Anastasia turned invisible, making Gwyndolyn invisible by passing some of her power over to her.

The man smiled and said, "I knew you three were mutants."

_Fuck._

* * *

Logan (A/N: the beginning of this scene was inspired by the Scott/Logan rivalry in the movies. I just had to put that in here :D)

* * *

"WOLVERINE!" Scott screamed.

I groaned and walked into the garage and gave him my "what the hell do you want?" look.

"You forgot to fill my bike up. _Again." _

"And?"

"If you're going to go on your damn excursions out to God knows where, at least fill up my bike."

I then turned and walked away.

_Logan. I need to speak with you._ The professor sent to my head.

_Coming._

I walked up to his office and it was only the Professor and Storm in there.

"Yeah?"

"We have a problem in Texas."

I urged him to continue.

"Do you remember the Van Holtz sisters?"

"Kind of."

Storm continued, "Well they are on their way back here, according to their father, and they are very subtle with their powers and Cerebro caught their signature at the airport."

"So what you're saying is you want me to go and find out what's wrong?"

"Exactly. I called the airport and authorized the landing of the X-Jet with them already, saying that it was a family emergency. They didn't ask questions. Storm will be going with you."

"Okay. We will leave soon."

"Oh and Wolverine?"

"Yeah?"

"Try to not get into trouble."

I huffed and said in my head, "No guarentees."

* * *

Esmeralda Van Holtz

* * *

I could feel my invisibilty slipping and I knew that my sisters would soon become visible as well.

I whispered, "Ana, could you teleport us outside?"

"Yes." She answered and touched my arm as we teleported.

The three of us turned visible again and Anastasia nearly collapsed from exhaustion. We found an SUV and hid underneath of it and watched out for the man.

We were there for an hour or longer when I saw Storm with a man that looked vaguely familiar to me. He was wearing an X-jacket so I knew it was okay. My sisters saw here as well and she was headed straight for us. We slowly started climbing out but Storm shook her head at us and we stayed where we were.

It wasn't until Storm was by the van that she said to come out.

"Are you okay?" she asked us, sounding like a worried mother and looked the three of us over.

I answered, "We are fine. Just startled."

"I understand. Why did you use your powers?"

"There was someone coming after us."

The man asked, "Do you know who?"

I shook my head and Storm said, "What did he look like."

"Older. Glasses. I don't remember much."

Gwyndolyn pointed behind Storm and said, "There he is."

The two of them looked and the man said, "Stryker. Dammit."

I looked at Storm for an answer but she just said, "Ignore Wolverine. He has a past with Stryker."

Wolverine. Logan. That's who he is. I remember him from when my sisters and I attended Xavier's Institute as students.

"Why isn't it Wolverine?" Stryker said.

Wolverine growled and said, "What do you want, Stryker?"

"Why the three sisters, of course."

"Why?"

"Because they are very powerful and will be useful to me." Stryker answered with a grin that frightened me.

"Well you will have to go through me to get to them."

"Easy enough."

Stryker pulled out a syringe and I activated my metal skin and jumped in front of Wolverine. Stryker shot the liquid against my neck and I felt it run down. I pulled my right arm back and punched Stryker as hard as I could. With my skin still being metal, it sent him flying.

Wolverine's jaw dropped and Storm said, "Just like Tank…"

Wolverine looked at where that clear liquid hit my neck and asked, "How come that serum did not affect you?"

I smiled and said, "My metal skin is invincible. Storm, do you have something to wipe this serum off with?"

She grabbed a napkin out of her pocket and wiped it away herself and I switched back to my normal skin.

Storm said, "Alright you three, grab your things and we are flying to the mansion. The X-Jet is out back."

We nodded and grabbed our bags that were still under the van. Then we followed Storm to the jet. It looked exactly how I remembered. We climbed onto the jet and secured our luggage and my sisters and I took the passenger seats while Wolverine and Storm sat in the pilot seats.

I couldn't wait to get back to the mansion, the one place that I felt safe.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Esmeralda Van Holtz

* * *

When we made it to the mansion, the Professor met us at the doorway. He kept almost everything the same from the last time we were here. The only thing that changed was the technology.

"Welcome back, Shadow, Phantom and Ghost Tank." the Professor greeted.

"We are glad to be back, Professor." Anastasia answered.

The Professor smiled and said, "Come on in."

We followed him in and saw a lot of mutant kids running around. There was one walking through walls, one teleporting, one creating ice sculptures, one making small bombs, one of the same boy everywhere, a wolf running around and a girl messing with fire on her hands. On the side of the room was a girl covered head to toe, with her arms crossed. Next to her was a man who looked southern talking to her.

Yep. Not much has changed.

I asked Professor, "Who are these kids?"

"Kitty Pryde is the one walking through walls. Kurt Wagner is our teleporter. Bobby Drake is the one making ice sculptures. Tabitha Smith is our bomber. Jamie Madox is the boy you see many of. The one playing with fire is Amara Aquilla. Rouge is that girl in the shadows. Remy LeBeau is the one talking to her. Their X-Men names are Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Iceman, Boom Boom, Multiple Man, Magma, Rogue and Gambit."

I nodded my thanks and Storm said, "I will have these put in your rooms while you three talk to the Professor."

She then walked to Kitty and Kurt and asked them to take our bags to our rooms. They nodded and Kitty ran up the steps and through walls while Kurt teleported.

I smiled and my sisters and I followed Charles into his office.

Once inside with the door shut, Professor asked, "What did your father mean when he said you had to come here because you were in trouble?"

I sighed and said, "Mom is dead."

"How?"

"Some shapshifting mutant named Mystique killed her. The three of us and Dad saw the whole thing. We didn't have enough time to save her though. We gave her a proper burial before Dad told us that he wanted to avenge Mom's death, even though Mom did not want him to. You know how Dad is. Then he said that he wanted us to come here. That's just what we did; knowing full well that argueing with Dad would be pointless."

I saw the Professor's facial expression change by the mention of the name Mystique.

Professor smiled then frowned and said, "Someone must have told Mystique that you three and your parents are nearly impossible to defeat when you five are together."

"Yes. Not many knew of that. Only you, Hank, Storm and the five of us knew."

"Maybe Mystique shape shifted into one of our own and heard it."

"I fear the worst for us, Professor."

"Me too, Esmeralda."

* * *

Kitty Pryde

* * *

"Kurt, did you like see the new girls? They totally looked they were like scared."

"Yes they did. Are they staying here permantly, Kitty?"

"I like think so, just by judging by all their like luggage."

_Kitty, Kurt, will you please show our three new people to their rooms?_

_Yes, Professor._

"Kurt, could you teleport us to the Professor's office?"

"Vhy sure I can, Kitty."

I grabbed Kurt's hand and he teleported us to Professor X's office.

"Like, what do you need us for?" I asked the professor.

"Could you and Kurt show Esmeralda, Anastasia and Gwyndolyn to their rooms in the teacher's wing?"

"You got it, Professor!" Kurt exclaimed.

We led the three sisters through the mansion and gave them a quick tour, ending in the teacher's wing.

"Well here's like all your rooms."

"Thank you, Kitty. Could you tell us who the other teachers are?"

"Like sure. You already know Storm and Wolverine. The blue guy is Hank McCoy, the red head is Jean Grey, and the guy with the pink shades is Scott Summers. Their X-Men names are Beast, Jean does not have one and Cyclops."

* * *

Daniel Van Holtz

* * *

I had no idea how I would find Mystique, I just knew that I had to find her and kill her.

After dropping my three daughters off at the Dallas airport, I left town to tract Mystique down somehow.

I at least had a start of a plan.

* * *

Esmeralda Van Holtz

* * *

"What did the Professor say you three were to do?" Jean asked me.

"We are to be substitute teachers."

Scott asked us, "What are your areas of profession?"

I answered, "English, history and writing."

Anastasia answered, "Foreign language."

Gwyndolyn answered, "Science."

"What languages do you speak, Anastasia?" Beast asked.

"Russian and Spanish fluently. I also know some Italian and French."

Beast smiled and said, "That's great. What departments of science, Gwyndolyn?"

"Mainly biology and human anatomy. I know some chemistry as well."

"Wonderful. We now have all the subs we should ever need."

We smiled at Beast, Scott, and Jean and walked into our rooms. Mine was a pale blue color with black carpet. There was a bed against the wall to the left in the middle of the wall, a dresser across from that, a television, radio, nightstand and a closet. It had huge windows that went from the ceiling to the floor that over looked the valley where we used to do those horrible training exercises. I looked out the window and Wolverine was out there, training kids. It looked like he was being tough on them but at the same time, it was quite amuzing. Especially when Jamie fell down and several of him appeared. I smiled to myself and continued to watch through my window.

I didn't even hear Kitty come into my room.

"Hey, Miss Van Holtz?" Kitty asked.

I jumped and said, "Hello Kitty. I didn't hear you come in."

Kitty smiled and said, "That's because I like walked through the door."

I smiled back at her and asked, "What is it that you need?"

"I was needing some help with my english. Professor told me that you could help me."

"I would love to."

We sat down on my bed and I helped Kitty with her homework. When we were finished, Kitty grinned and said, "I saw you checking out Logan."

"What?"

"When I came in, you were like totally gawking at Professor Logan."

"You must be mistaken." I denied.

Kitty stood up, hands on her hips and said, "You're lying."

I sighed in defeat and said, "Okay. Maybe I was gawking."

Kitty smiled and said, "I know just the thing to make him gawk at you."

"I don't like the sound of this…"

"We need to go shopping! Grab your sisters and I will get permission from the Professor."

"Don't you have class today?"

"Nope. It's like some holiday that I had like no idea about and I talked Logan out of giving me his harsh training lessons."

I nodded and went into the rooms next to mine and told them what was going on. They were estatic, as usual.

Kitty came back, running down the steps with a set of keys in her hands. Scott was chasing her.

"Scott, it's for a good cause!" Kitty yelled behind her.

"Kitty, you're not taking my car!"

"Yes we are!"

Kitty bolted through the door and we followed her. Scott came up behind us after we were in the car.

"What's this 'good cause'?" Scott asked.

"We are going to make Logan a more likeable person."

Scott looked shocked and asked, "Is that even possible?"

"Tell no one of our plan and it will be possible."

Scott went back into the mansion and I turned the keys in and the car started and I followed Kitty's directions to the mall.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is kind of a random chapter. I'm not even sure if it's important, but I posted it anyway :P

* * *

Chapter Six

Esmeralda Van Holtz

* * *

"So, Kitty, tell us about Logan." Anastasia pryed.

"Well like nobody knows just how old he is due to his mutation. He has like this abnormal healing ability, andamatium claws and skeleton, superhuman senses, and strength. He's rough on the outside but Kurt and I think there's this soft spot in there somewhere that he lets nobody see. Rogue is like his daughter, so be nice to her and I am sure that you'll like attract him. Plus with the outfit I have in mind, he like won't be able to resist you!"

I looked in the rear view mirror and saw the same worried expression that I was sure was on my face as well.

We pulled into the mall parking lot and Kitty dragged me and my sisters through the mall and to a goth punk store that had a LOT of leather.

"Um… Kitty?" Gwyndolyn asked, with concern in her voice.

"I know what I'm doing, Gwyndolyn." Kitty responded, with a smile.

_And that's what scares me_. I thought to myself.

Kitty asked, "What's your size, Esmeralda?"

"12 pants and medium shirt."

Kitty nodded and continued her search in the leather. She pulled off a pair of leather pants, leather jacket and moved to a different rack to find a sky blue top and biker boots.

"Go try these on."

I went into the dressing room and pulled the clothes onto my body. I looked in the mirror and loved the whole outfit. Except the boots.

I walked out and Kitty said, "The boots have to go. I need to call Rogue. This is her expertise."

Kitty made a phone call and in the corner of the store, Kurt and Rogue appeared.

"Kitty, what am Ah doing here?"

"You need to like find Esmeralda some shoes. I can't get it right."

"Okay. Ah will be a minute."

Rogue grabbed my arm with her gloved hand and pulled me towards the shoes.

"You need these." Rogue finally said, holding a pair of knee high boots.

"Pants untucked or tucked?"

Rogue put the shoes back and grabbed an ankle high version of the previous pair. I slipped them on and walked over to Kitty.

She squealed and said, "Perfect! Kurt, what do you think?"

"If Logan doesn't notice you, ve have a serious problem." Kurt answered.

"Ah agree."

For one second, I thought I saw Rogue smile.

I looked in the mirror and the ankle boots definatly looked better than the biker boots. I smiled at myself and went back into the dressing room to get back into my regular clothes and to the check out.

When we left, we let Kurt and Rogue teleport back in the back seat of the car for human purposes and we drove back.

"Kitty, when am I to wear this outrageous outfit?" I asked.

"Tonight. The students eat at one end of the table and the teachers eat at the other end. You will be fine. I just hope this works."

_Later That Night…_

I walked out of my room wearing the outfit that we had bought earlier. My two sisters smiled at me and walked behind me for support. They dressed up a little as well.

Anastasia whispered to me, "Don't be so nervous, Ez."

I shrugged and kept walking to the dining hall. As soon as I entered, all eyes were on me. I kept walking and saw that Logan was checking me out.

_Mission accomplished._

I would have to thank Kitty later.

The entire time that supper was going on, Logan kept looking at me. It was exhilirating and terrifying at the same time.

_After Supper…_

I saw Logan coming towards me and I said to my sisters, "I will talk to ya'll later."

They nodded, giving me a slight hug for strength and left. Gwyndolyn looked back once and gave me a thumb up that I knew meant "Go get 'im tiger." I laughed at my sister's gesture and turned to face Logan.

"Hello, Logan."

"Ez, what are you wearing?"

It surprised me that he called me Ez. Only my sisters and parents had ever called me that.

"Apparently, a lot of leather." I replied with a grin.

"I see that and I like it." he whispered to me.

I smiled and turned invisible just to tease him.

"Oh come on." Logan whinned.

I turned visible again and Logan suggested, "Wanna go for a walk?"

I nodded and we walked out of the doors of the mansion.

Jean said to me mentally, "Be careful, Esmeralda."

I answered, "No worries, Jean. I can handle this."

She left my head, so to speak, as Logan and I walked down the sidewalk to the fountain. We sat there and just talked about random things. He told me to tell him about myself. So I did.

"My parents are Daniel and Amelia Van Holtz. Their X-Men names are Tank and Ghost. My sisters and I grew up in Paris, Texas, my mother's hometown. We were homeschooled through mutant tutors and when it came mine and Anastasia's time to go into a real high school, we decided to come to the Institute instead. The three of us don't regret that decision. Then we went to college and got our degrees and came back home a couple weeks ago to visit our parents, whom we hadn't seen in years. My mother was killed by a mutant named Mystique the day we came home. Now my sisters and I are here and my dad is out trying to find Mystique and kill her."

He looked at me blankly, as if he had nothing to say to that last line, and I didn't expect him to.

"I'm sorry." Logan finally said and gave me a small hug.

I definatly wasn't expecting _that._

"What about you, Logan?"

"I don't remember much of my past."

"Is it worse not knowing?"

"At times it frustrates me that I can't remember certain things about myself, like my real name."

"The professor-"

"Has tried and can only tell me so much."

It was my turn to apologize.

He shrugged like he was accustomed to his way of life and how little he knew about himself.

We sat there talking for over two hours and it was now ten o'clock.

"I will walk you to your room." Logan offered.

"I would like that, thanks."

"No problem."

We walked in silence through the doors, up the steps, and to the rooms of the teachers. When we got to my room, I turned to look at Logan and that's when he did what I least expected him to do.

He kissed me.

* * *

Gwyndolyn Van Holtz

* * *

As sly as my older sister and I were, we watched what went on between Logan and Esmeralda in the hallway thanks to Anastasia's invisibility. As soon as Logan went in for the kiss, we had to look away.

Anastasia teleported us to her room and the first thing she said was, "Well that moved quickly."

"I'd say. I can't wait until they go official. They are just so…perfect." I answered, with a slight squeal.

Anastasia commented, "Okay, Gwynie. Calm down; you're getting too excited over there. We don't need you hyperventalating now."

I made a pouty face at my older sister and then Esmeralda texted me to let us know that it was okay to come over to her room now. I teleported us over there and Esmeralda was lying on her bed, grin on her face and looking more alive than we have ever seen her before.

"Tell us what happened." Anastasia demanded of our older sister, even though we already knew part of it.

"Well we walked out to the water fountain and talked. I told him about us and all that stuff. Then he offered to walk me back to my room. Then he kissed me when we got to the door of my room."

Anastasia and I put surprised looks on our faces and I asked Esmeralda "Is he a good kisser?"

She smiled and said, "Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Daniel Van Holtz

* * *

I had found Mystique in Bayville, where I grew up in Xavier's Institute. She was in an old run down home with a handful of delinquits. There was a severely obese one, one with white hair, an overly perky blonde, a digusting smelly boy, a grunge looking boy and a girl with short black and red hair that the smelly boy seemed to obsess over.

I had been watching them for a week, analyzing and planning how I was going to kill Mystique. I knew that it would have to be a sneak attack because of the other kids that were in the house. My guess was that these kids were also mutants since they did not seem to be bothered by her blue skin. If they are mutants, I would be very outnumbered, unfortunatly.

When I saw Magneto coming towards the house, that's when I left. I knew that he would know of my presence. I did not want Mystique to know that I was there; otherwise, my whole plan would be ruined.

* * *

Gwyndolyn Van Holtz

* * *

Since it was Saturday, my sisters and I decided to go for a walk around Bayville, just to see everything. It had been twelve years since we have been here and we wanted to just take in today's Bayville.

After lunch at a small resturant in Bayville, we spotted a young girl, probably about thirteen years old.

I looked at my sisters and asked, "Do you think she's one of us?"

They nodded and we approached the girl.

The girl was frantically signing at us. Anastasia didn't know sign language so we had no way of communicating with the girl.

Esmeralda, being the true writer that she is, pulled out a medium sized notebook and a pen from her purse and said, "Please write what you are saying. We do not understand sign language."

The girl took the paper and pen and wrote:

_My name is Gavriila Prakenskii. The reason why I do not speak is because I am different. My voice affects people's actions._

Esmeralda leaned down and asked, "Gavriila, are you a mutant?"

She hesitated for a moment and then nodded and Anastasia said, "We are too. We can help you. If you choose to come back with us, the other mutants along with us can help you control your voice so you don't have to worry about harming people."

_I want to go. Please._

We smiled at her and I offered my hand to her to help her up.

_What are your names?_

"I'm Gwyndolyn Van Holtz and these are my sisters Anastasia and Esmeralda Van Holtz."

_Where are we going?_

"To a school for people like us."

_They have those here? There weren't any in Russia._

"You're from Russia? Anastasia speaks Russian as a second language."

The girl's face lit up and she nodded.

The four of us then walked back to the mansion to bring Gavriila to Professor.

* * *

Esmeralda Van Holtz

* * *

Gavriila looked to me to be anxious and excited all at the same time. She had long brown hair and steel blue eyes, like the ones you would stereotypically put with a Russian.

As soon as we stepped onto the property of the mansion, Professor said to me mentally to bring her to him.

I told him that I would and my sisters and I led Gavriila to the Professor's office.

I said to her, "Later, we will show you around and introduce you to some people closer to your age."

She smiled her thanks and we continued up the stairs.

Logan, Hank, Ororo and Professor were waiting for us inside. Gavriila looked scared of Logan, but that was normal. It seemed like everybody was. I assured her that it was okay.

I said to the Professor, "Her name is Gavriila Prakenskii. She will not talk so she uses sign language or writes."

Hank nodded and said, "I know sign language very well actually."

Gavriila smiled and started signing.

Hank translated, "Her voice has a power to control people and she has also found that she has some earth bound control. She is from Russia and when her family found out about her mutation, they banned her and sent her here to never return to her home land. She misses Russia very much."

The Professor then said, "Gavriila, I am a telepath. Do you know what that is?" She nodded and he continued, "I am going to reach into your mind to uncover all of your powers. Okay?" She nodded again and he finished, "Just be very still for me."

The Professor reached into her mind for a few minutes and when he was done, he said nothing.

"What is it, Chuck?" Logan questioned.

"She is a very powerful mutant. I believe she is more powerful than you, Ororo."

Ororo asked, "How much more powerful?"

"Not only can she control people to her will with her voice, but she has earth, water and fire control as well. If we were to develop her powers to their full extent, she would be able to use all four of her powers at the same time without making herself tired, as it would with most mutants."

The six of us gaped at what the Professor just said and I said to Gavriila, "Prepare yourself for some harsh training."

_I was trained in Russia. Their government used my voice to make murder suspects talk._

I was shocked at what Gavriila wrote. I don't know why any government would use a thirteen year old girl to make suspects confess their crimes?

Anastasia said something in Russian to Gavriila. Then Anastasia turned to me and said, "I told her that no government should ever use a girl to do their job and we will never treat her like that here. I also said that she is safe here with us."

I smiled, proud of my younger sister.

Gwyndolyn said, "Let's go meet some people your age now." and gestured to Gavriila to get on her back. Gavriila did and they went out the door like that.

I could already tell that Gavriila was going to trust the three of us the most. I looked at Anastasia and we followed Gwyndolyn and Gavriila out of the Professor's office. I gave Logan a small smile before leaving and saw that he gave me a smile back. It was barely noticeable, but I noticed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Anastasia Van Holtz

* * *

_Dream_

_I was standing to the side, not able to move any part of me. I had never experienced that before. I struggled against the invisible bonds, desperatly wanting to be free of them._

_I saw my father advancing on Mystique. I tried to call out to him, but nothing came out. I knew he was going to die._

_He went after Mystique, metal skin activated but that wasn't enough. Him and Mystique fought for some time before he was knocked out._

_That's when his metal skin retreated._

_Again, I went to move to save my father, but found I couldn't._

_Mystique took advantage of my father's unconsciousness and my inability to move and went to kill him._

_I was able to make a force field using my invisibility around my father, but Mystique ended up knocking me out as well._

_I woke up in time just to see my father's dead body with Mystique crouched over him._

_End_

When I woke up, I saw my two sisters looking at me, along with the rest of the teachers, which made my room feel crowded. I was sweaty and my blankets were wrapped around me like a cocoon.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked.

"You were screaming, Anastasia."

"I was?"

"Yes. What's wrong?"

"Dad. He went to face Mystique. I saw the whole thing. He was killed."

Esmeralda and Gwyndolyn gasped and covered their mouths with their hands. I saw Logan place a hand on Esmeralda's shoulder for a moment, but just for a simple moment.

Beast said, "I will alert the Professor. He can find your father and warn him."

I nodded and let my head fall back on my pillow and everyone left, except my very persistant sisters.

"Baby girl, it will be alright. I promise you that. Mystique can't harm us anymore. We are Van Holtzes. We are really tough and hard to break." Esmeralda said.

I gave her a faint smile and said, "I appreciate your concern, but I really need to sleep."

They nodded and left me in my room.

* * *

Esmeralda Van Holtz

* * *

After Anastasia's incident, I found it hard to sleep. I didn't know why I couldn't but it was impossible. I turned and looked at my alarm clock. It read three in the morning. I groaned and got up, making my way to the kitchen for some milk.

When I had finally made it to the kitchen, I heard someone coming down the stairs. I turned invisible and went to see who it was.

Logan.

I followed him into the game room and saw he was carrying a beer and headed for the pool table.

I wondered why he was in here at three something in the morning.

He began playing pool and taking a drink of his beer inbetween hits. I didn't know the first thing about pool but it looked like he was winning, judging by all the colored, numbered balls going into the holes.

I stood there just watching him for an hour before he said something.

"I can smell you, Ez."

I smiled and let myself reappear, not caring that I was still in my pajamas.

"What are you doing here? Spying on me?"

"Couldn't sleep. I had to entertain myself somehow."

"Entertain, ay?" Logan asked, his Canadian accent peircing through.

"I don't like that look in your eye, Logan."

He grinned and before I knew it, he had me pinned to the wall, both arms encasing me in to ensure that I would not escape.

"Now, Logan, is this any way to treat a lady?" I asked, making sure my southern accent came through.

He shivered and said, "Damn you and your accent."

I smiled and that's when Logan crashed his lips onto mine. I began kissing him back and he smiled and his hands found his way into my hair. I wrapped my legs around his waist as his tongue seeked entrance into my mouth. I granted it and it got pretty intense before Logan pulled away.

"So does this mean-" I began to ask

"Yes." Logan interrupted.

I nodded and Logan took his hands out of my hair and put me back on the ground.

Logan asked me, "Did that entertain ya?"

"Why yes. Yes it did." I answered and winked at him before walking out to go to my room and hopefully to sleep.

* * *

Gavriila Prakenskii

* * *

I found that I really liked this school for mutants. It was much different from Russia, thank goodness. The Russian government only wanted me for my mutation and my family was scared of me. That was how I was banned from Russia. I miss the snow the most. Gwyndolyn told me that it snows here, but I have a feeling that it will not be the same. I am grateful that Gwyndolyn, Anastasia and Esmeralda brought me here. The thing that I want the most is to control my voice.

"Gavriila! Come on, breakfast is ready!" Gwyndolyn called from outside my room.

I ran to the door and Gwyndolyn was waiting for me. I jumped on her back and she teleported us to the kitchen. I love her teleportation ability.

"Hey! Watch where you teleport!" I heard a few people say.

"Sorry! We are just so hungry." Gwyndolyn said.

I hopped off her back and got some food and went to eat it on the porch. Gwyndolyn came with me. When I finished, I wrote on the pad of paper Esmeralda gave me yesterday,

_Thank you for being a friend._

"No problem, Gavriila. I know what it's like to be lonely."

_Really? You and your sisters seem so close though._

"Oh we are, but after awhile you just want other friends than those who are related to you, you know?"

I nodded and l laid my head against Gwyndolyn and wrote.

_You're like the sister I never had, but always wanted._

She smiled at me and hugged me tightly.

* * *

Rogue

* * *

"Hi, Rogue!" Kurt said awfully cheery for this early in the morning.

"Mornin'." Ah mummbled.

Kurt followed me to my seat and was still talking to me while we ate. It was always easy to carry a conversation with him. It was going well, until I saw Remy.

"Cheire, come to Gambit."

"In your dreams, Swamp Rat."

Remy came up to me and pulled me from my seat. Ah tried to pull a glove off so Ah could knock him out, but was not successful. He pulled me close to him and just as he was about to kiss me, Ah saw Logan out of the corner of my eye.

"Gumbo, just what in the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Kissing my cheire."

Tsst. Logan's claws came out and he said, "Maybe you should think before you act."

Remy raised an eyebrow and pulled out a card that he charged up and said, "Now, now, mon ami. Gambit di'na mean no harm."

I stood there, laughing. It was quite funny, until Storm walked in.

"Logan, Remy, calm down right now." Storm said, interrupting what could have been a fight.

Logan drew back his claws into himself and Remy decharged the card and placed it back into his pocket.

"Now, walk away in SEPARATE directions. And Logan, Professor would like to speak with you."

* * *

Esmeralda Van Holtz

* * *

I woke up, groggy from the previous night. Between Anastasia's dream and kissing Logan in the game room, I was worn out. I saw a plate of eggs, bacon and toast sitting on top of my nightstand and wondered how they got there. A piece of paper next to it said:

_Didn't know what you liked._

_-Logan_

I smiled and decided I would have to thank him later. I ate everything on the plate and walked down to the kitchen to get some orange juice. I saw Beast with bookbags hanging on his arms and kids running to the door and grabbing their bookbags from Beast. I laughed when Berzerker was acting as a walking outlet for the girls that were finishing blow drying their hair (A/N: this is taken from the scene in the cartoon where Berzerker does this for Jubilee. I take no credit for this paragraph.)

I laughed and placed my plate in the kitchen sink and grabbed a glass and filled it with orange juice. I drank that and went to take a shower. After getting dressed, I heard a knock on my door.

I opened it and Logan was standing there, leaning against the door frame, cigar in his mouth.

"Yes?" I asked

He welcomed himself in my room and looked at my bookshelf that was covered with books.

"Read a lot?"

"You bet. I am writer. I have to read other author's works to improve my writing."

He nodded and pulled _To Kill a Mockingbird_ off of the shelf and said, "This is a good one."

I nodded my agreement, surprised that he read and asked, "Was there another reason why you came?"

"Professor sent me to get you so we can get the other mutants to begin training to fight Mystique. He's calling for your father now to make him come here so your sister's dream doesn't happen."

"I will go."

"What about your sisters?"

"Anastasia might want to go, but Gwyndolyn won't leave Gavriila here by herself."

"I figured as much. Get your suit on. We are leaving as soon as possible."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Mystique

* * *

Deciding on killing Amelia Reed-Van Holtz was definatly the best decision I had ever made. It resulted in my desired effect.

I wanted to split the Van Holtzes up, since I knew that they were stronger when they were fighting side by side.

Now that they were scattered, I could attack them one by one.

* * *

Daniel Van Holtz

* * *

_Daniel, you have to come back to the mansion._

_I can't, Professor. I have Mystique in my sight. I can't lose her now._

_Tank, if you go after her by yourself, you will die too._

I thought of my daughters and after a moment, I retreated from my spot about five yards or so away from the Brotherhood house and headed towards the mansion.

* * *

Esmeralda Van Holtz

* * *

Anastasia and Scott came with Logan and I to retrieve these other mutants to help us train the younger ones.

Logan and Scott were flying the airplane and Anastasia and I sat behind them.

"Logan, where are we going first?" I asked.

"New York City to pick up a mutant named Warren Worthington III or Angel."

"Scott, can you tell us about the other mutants we are picking up?"

"Later today we will be flying to Hawaii to pick up my little brother, Alex Masters-Summers. Jean and Kitty are locating Forge right now. He will most likely help us. Storm is going to talk to the Morlocks, to see if they will aid us, but they probably won't. The Professor is working on finding Piotr Rasputin, a Russian mutant that used to be like a minion of Magneto. I know that he will be more than willing to help us defeat Mystique."

* * *

Rogue

* * *

"You're driving me crazy, Swamp Rat!" Ah exclaimed at an oblivious Remy LeBeau

"Cheire, Gambit has done nothing to upset ya."

"Nothing?! You call trying to kiss me in front of Logan, nothing?" I yelled back.

"Mon cheire, dat was merely a misunderstanding."

"Then what was misunderstood, Cajun?"

"Gambit was trying to protect mon cheire from de elf."

"Kurt? He's basically my brother. You're so…arrogant, Remy!"

"Frere? Gambit did not know of dis."

"Whatever." Ah said, completely done with this argument.

Logan practically blew a gasket when Remy tried to kiss me in front of him. It took everything Ah, Esmeralda, and Storm had to keep Logan from killing Remy. Although, Ah should have let him.

"Cheire?"

"Leave. Me. Alone."

Ah pushed Remy away as hard as Ah could and ran for it.

"Gambit likes it when cheire plays hard to get." Ah heard Remy say towards me, which only made me run faster and right into Kurt.

"Kurt! Teleport!" I exclaimed.

"Vhere?"

"Ah don't care."

He teleported and we were on the roof of the mansion.

"Vhy are you running?"

"Remy was chasing me."

"Okay?" Kurt asked, confused.

"He's driving me up the wall, Kurt." Ah added, moving my arms to enhance what Ah was tryin to explain to him.

Kurt laughed and said, "So he's being the usual Remy?"

"Exactly!"

* * *

Esmeralda Van Holtz

* * *

We landed in New York City and the four of us went to a very tall building that had Warren's last name on it. I assumed he was some hot shot, stuck up rich kid. I was wrong.

"Come in." Warren said to us.

We walked in and the place was tidy, fancy but it seemed to be homey.

"Would any of you like something to drink?" Warren polietly asked.

Each of us polietly declined his offer.

"What is it that you need?"

"We need you to come to the mansion to help us fight."

"Consider it done. I will just grab a few things and be there."

"Do you want to fly with us or will you fly yourself?"

"I will fly with you. I don't want to start another panic."

Scott nodded and when Warren turned his back to us, I could see lumps on his back. I turned to Logan and whispered, "What's his mutation?"

"He has white wings on his back. You will see them later."

I nodded and we all walked back to the X-Jet.

* * *

Gwyndolyn Van Holtz

* * *

"Gavriila has really taken a liking to you." the Professor said to me.

"Yes she has. We have become really close."

"I want you to be present for her training. I don't want to overwhelm her."

"Can do. Won't we need Beast to translate?"

"The point of the first lesson is to get her to talk to us. I am going to try to do it without Beast there."

I nodded my understanding and asked, "When do you want to start?"

"As soon as possible."

* * *

Esmeralda Van Holtz

* * *

When we came back to the mansion, Storm, Jean, Kitty, and other mutants that I was not familiar with we there. I guessed they were Forge and the Morlocks.

Scott said, "Wow. I am actually quite shocked that the Morlocks came."

"Who are they exactly?" Anastasia asked.

"A group of mutants that can't exactly fit in with humans so they live in the sewers." Scott answered.

"Oh. Gotcha."

Beast came out to greet us and Scott asked him, "Did Professor find Piotr?"

"Yes he did. He's in Russia."

"No surprise there." Logan said, with a sarcastic tone.

Anastasia volunteered, "I can go. I speak Russian as well as I do English."

Beast said, "Good. We will need someone who speaks Russian. I have an exact location and everything. We will go to Russia tomorrow. Scott, when are you picking up Alex?"

"Tonight."

Beast nodded and said, "Well, let's get everyone settled in then. I believe there are some extra rooms in the student wing and maybe two in the teacher's wing."

Logan and I led the mutants to rooms throughout the mansion, giving them a mini-tour of the mansion so they would hopefully not get lost.

"Here's your rooms." I said with a smile. The Morlocks gave me a look and Forge and Warren thanked us.

When they finally went into their rooms, I looked at Logan and said, "The Morlocks remind me of someone… Their grumpiness and all that…"

"Who?"

"You."

"I am not that unappreciative."

"True, but you know what I mean."

He nodded and put his arm around my shoulders as we walked down the hallway and to the main floor of the mansion. Once we were almost in the main room, Logan removed his arm, probably to keep his reputation in tact.

Gavriila ran and jumped towards me and I caught her and spun her around.

"How are you?" I asked her.

She gave me a thumbs up and a smile and I asked, "Did you have fun with Gwyndolyn today?" Gavriila nodded her head and her smile grew bigger. I hugged her and set her down.

Jean said, "You and your sisters are the only ones that she trusts."

"I can believe that. I understand it too, since we were the ones that removed her from that alley."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Esmeralda Van Holtz

* * *

My bedroom door opened and Logan walked in.

"Well, it's a good thing that I wasn't naked." I said, sarcastically.

He chuckled slightly and said, "Cyclops sent me to come get you. We are flying to Hawaii soon."

I jumped up and said, "Finally."

Logan and I walked to the jet where Scott and Anastasia were waiting for us.

"Vamos." Anastasia said to us. I knew that it meant 'let's go' but Scott and Logan stood there confused until Anastasia and I went into the jet.

Anastasia said, "I can't wait to go to Russia tomorrow. It has been so long since I have been there."

"You have an unhealthy obsession with Russia, little sister."

"It's not unhealthy. Beast said that it's a thirst for knowledge."

"Uh huh."

Scott said, "Do I have to babysit you two?"

Anastasia and I stuck our tongues out at him and I said, "Besides, we are older than you."

It was going to be a long flight to Hawaii.

* * *

Gwyndolyn Van Holtz

* * *

I just finished making popcorn for Gavriila when a handsome blonde man walked in the kitchen to grab something to eat.

"Excuse me, where's the good food?"

"You mean like the junk food?"

"God yes."

I laughed and said, "Top cabinet all the way to the right and clear in the back."

"Why are they all the way back there?"

"Some of the younger mutants aren't allowed to have a lot of sugar. For example, when Jamie, aka Multiple Man, has too much sugar, there's at least seven of him running around lie a headless chicken."

"Yikes. I can understand why it's hidden. Oh and I'm Warren Worthington III by the way."

"Gwyndolyn Van Holtz." I answered and turned towards where Gavriila was and said, "Here, G."

She took the bowl of popcorn and sat and watched Hotel Translyvania while I talked to Warren.

"What's your mutation?" I asked, looking him over. He was wearing a trench coat, t-shirt and jeans. I couldn't tell what it was based on looks.

"I have wings."

"Because of Red Bull?"

He laughed lightly and asked, "You want to see?"

"Uh duh."

He laughed again and took off his coat, which was encasing his huge white wings. I was in pure awe. They were like an angel's wings.

"What about you, Gwyndolyn?"

"Invincible skin and teleportation."

"Can I see?"

I activated my metal skin and teleported next to the television in the living room.

"Now that's awesome. Is your skin invincible to everything?"

"Everything that we have tried. We are going to test acid, poison, and adamatium next."

"We?"

"I'm a hybrid mutant. You already met my sisters, Anastasia and Esmeralda."

He smiled at me and said, "Yes I did and you are the prettiest of the three."

* * *

Esmeralda Van Holtz

* * *

"Now, knowing my brother, he's on this beach somewhere…" Scott said while looking around.

"Hey man!" a blonde, tan man yelled out.

"Alex! Come on! We need you at the mansion."

"Hang on dude! Gotta get this wave!"

"Hurry up!"

I saw Alex go under the water and he didn't come back up.

"Alex!"

"We got it, Scott." I said and grabbed Anastasia's hand.

"Teleport?" she asked me.

"Yes. Above the water and we will create a ball of energy to keep us from going under."

We did just that and I saw Alex's head first.

"There." I said, pointing.

We dropped down and the ball of energy kept us above the water and I grabbed Alex's hand and we teleported back to the beach.

"Alex, how many times are you going to nearly drown?"

"As many times as I want, dude."

Scott shook his head and said, "Get some dry clothes. We are flying you back to Bayville."

Alex disappeared into a nearby house and changed into a standard Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts. Then we all boarded the X-Jet and flew back to Bayville. I fell asleep somewhere over California.

* * *

Anastasia Van Holtz

* * *

"Anastasia, wake up." I heard somewhere in the distance.

"Just ten more minutes."

"Anastasia, it's Kitty. Beast wanted me to wake you up."

I groaned and pulled the blanket over my head.

"You're going to Russia."

That had me up in an instant.

Kitty laughed and said, "Esmeralda told me to say that."

I pushed her towards the door and jumped in the shower. I pulled on my X-suit and went out to meet with Scott and Jean.

"Are you ready?" Jean asked me.

"Yep." I answered with a smile.

She smiled back at me and we went out to the X-Jet to fly out to Russia.

* * *

Gwyndolyn Van Holtz

* * *

_Gwyndolyn, please come to my office with Gavriila._

"G, hop on my back. The Professor wants to see us."

She jumped and I teleported us to his office.

"Gavriila, are you ready to begin your training?" the Professor asked.

Gavriila nodded and signed "What if my voice affects you?"

"We will be fine. I promise." When Gavriila nodded, he added, "You can control what your mutation does. Your voice box is a muscle, just like the ones throughout your body. Try saying something."

After a few moments, she spoke, "I'm nervous."

Her voice was softer than I thought it would be. It was almost melodious.

"Gwyndolyn, control." Professor said.

I shook my head and Professor said, "Try to make yourself sound more sure about yourself."

She said, "I am strong."

I was not affected by her voice at all.

Professor said, "Good. Now again."

"I am a Prakenskii. I can do anything."

I hugged Gavriila and said, "You did it. I'm so proud of you."

Gavriila said, "Thank you, Gwynie. I love you."

I spun her around and said, "I love you too, baby girl."

* * *

Anastasia Van Holtz

* * *

When we finally landed in Russia, I stepped off the plane and spun in a circle and said, "God I missed this place."

We were on a farm and making our way to the farmhouse. It said "Rasputin" on it in Russian. Scott knocked on the door and a woman answered.

I spoke in Russian, "Hello, we are the X-Men. We are here to see Piotr Rasputin."

She smiled and frantically said, "Come in, come in." then she yelled, "PIOTR!"

We walked in and a teenager girl was in the kitchen and a muscular dark haired man was there as well.

"Come to get me, Scott?' Piotr said in perfect English.

"Yes. We need you back at the mansion."

"Consider it done." Piotr turned to his mother and switched to Russian, "They need me back in America. I will try to be back soon."

She hugged her son and said, "Be safe."

"Always, mama. Illyana, take care of mother for me." The young girl nodded and stood next to their mother.

I smiled at their closeness and turned to follow Jean and Scott out. Now we were on our way back to Bayville. I fell asleep before we even took off.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Esmeralda Van Holtz

* * *

The Professor had each of us older mutants scattered, training the younger mutants. I was paired with Logan and Piotr. We were to work with Rahne Sinclair and Sam Guthrie today. We would have a different group each day.

Today, Alex and Scott had Amara, Jubilation, Ray and Roberto. Charles, Jean and Hank had Jamie and Gavriila. Gwyndolyn was to stay with Gavriila through the entire training process. Forge, Anastasia and Warren had Kurt, Rogue and Spyke. Ororo and Remy had Bobby, Kitty and Lance. The Morlocks agreed to help train, but they were only training their own, except for Spyke.

I said to our two charges, "Alright, Rahne and Sam, are you ready for your training?"

They both nodded and Logan had them doing some strength training. I then took over and exercised their mutant powers. Piotr helped me and we urged them to increase their stamina, as we would with the other groups. Afterwards, Rahne and Sam laid on the ground, worn out.

"Get up." Logan said.

"Logan, calm down. They are just kids. You have to remember that not everybody has your rapid healing ability." I said.

Piotr mumbled something in Russian and I was pretty sure that it wasn't anything nice either. I also thought that if Logan knew what Piotr said, there would be another World War, just like what nearly happened with Logan and Remy.

"Y'all should take a nap before dinner tonight. I'm sure the Professor will have something else for you." I said to Rahne and Sam.

When they left, Logan turned to me and asked, "Why are you always so calm?"

I answered, "Some of us don't have all that pent up anger that you do."

Piotr laughed and shook his head as he walked away.

* * *

Gwyndolyn Van Holtz

* * *

Since I was the only one that Gavriila fully trusted as of now, the Professor suggested that I stay with her so she would be comfortable rather than scared.

Jean said to Gavriila, "Summon the powers of earth, fire or water."

Gavriila concentrated, with her hands out and vines, roots and grass sprung up.

Jean and I looked at each other and she mouthed, "I didn't expect that."

I nodded and patted Gavriila's back for encouragement and in came water. Then the earth and water retreated. That's when fire took over. It was a raging fire, out of control.

"Professor, what's triggering this?" I asked.

"She's thinking about how Russia and her family treated her and disowned her. Stop her, Gwyndolyn." Jean answered.

I looked at Gavriila and saw her eyes were blazing red.

"Gavriila, I know you're still there. Please, control your power. Think of only my voice, Gavriila. You can do it. You're strong. I believe in you."

The flames died down and she fell to the ground. I sat on the ground and held her close to me.

"Gavriila?"

"I'm so sorry, Gwyndolyn." Gavriila cried.

"It's okay, darling."

"Professor, I'm sorry."

"Gavriila, you are not a danger to us. I assure you that." the Professor said.

"Gavriila, are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yes. I think so."

_She's done for today, Gwyndolyn._

_Thank you, Professor._

"G, hop on my back."

She did and I teleported us to her room so she could rest.

* * *

Anastasia Van Holtz

* * *

Forge was working with Kurt, I was working with Rogue and Warren was working with Spyke.

"Alright, Rogue. Try to knock me down." I instructed.

"You asked for it." Rogue replied and she went to kick me before I teleported and she fell flat on the ground.

"You gotta expect the unexpected."

She charged at me and I teleported again at the last second.

"Good luck, Rogue." Warren said over his shoulder, with a smile on his face.

* * *

Esmeralda Van Holtz

* * *

At dinner that night, I saw Anastasia talking to Piotr in his native language and Gwyndolyn was talking to Warren casually. I looked at Logan and smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

He raised an eyebrow at me and I smiled at him with a wink. Logan shook his head at me and returned to his food after grabbing my hand.

We ate in silence and afterwards, Logan kissed me outside of my room.

I smiled and said, "Come inside."

He followed me and we continued kissing on my bed.

* * *

Gwyndolyn Van Holtz

* * *

Ever since our meeting in the kitchen, Warren and I have been getting very close. I was quite surprised by how close we are. When I told Anastasia about it, she told me I should flirt with him. I thought this was the perfect chance to do just that.

I flipped my hair a bit and I batted my eyes just a bit. We walked and talked all the way to our rooms. We stopped at mine and went to say our goodbyes.

"I rather enjoy talking to you, Gwyndolyn." Warren said with a smile.

"As did I, Warren."

He kissed my forehead lightly and said, "Goodnight and don't let the bed bugs bite." with a wink.

I hugged him and went to my room and seemingly floated to my bed, grinning like a teenage girl that just got her first kiss.

* * *

Esmeralda Van Holtz

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, Logan was in my bed. He was still sleeping when I woke, so I didn't want to bother him. I tried going back to sleep, with no luck. Logan was thrashing his head around. It looked to me like he was having a bad dream. I went to wake him just as he screamed. I activated my metal skin just before his claws came down on me. I wasn't even sure if my metal skin would save me from his claws. Luckily, my metal skin deflected his adamantium claws.

His claws retreated and he said with concern in his voice, "Ez, are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine, Logan. My metal skin saved me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. My skin is apparently even invincible to your claws. I'm okay. I promise."

He still insisted to look me over, just to be sure I guess and kissed my forehead.

"What did you dream about, Logan?"

"I can't remember now…"

"Okay. It was just a dream, remember that."

* * *

Roberto Da Costa

* * *

That afternoon, after a training session in the danger room with Logan, I stole Bobby's street clothes from the lockers and ran with them in hand. I heard Bobby yelling my name behind me. I laughed and powered up so I could run faster.

"Magma! Burn the clothes!" I yelled as I ran past her.

She burned them and we both laughed. Bobby yelled at us and we ran as fast as we could.

* * *

Anastasia Van Holtz

* * *

"Are you okay?" Piotr asked me in Russian.

"Yes. I am just a little worried about my sister."

"Why?"

"Because Logan had one of his nightmares last night and attacked her, without meaning to."

"It will be okay, Anastasia. Do not worry."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Gwyndolyn Van Holtz

* * *

"Anastasia!" I shouted as I was trying to catch up to her.

She stopped in her tracks and said, "Yes, Gwynie?"

"I saw you and Piotr together." I said, with a grin.

She blushed and said, "You did?"

"Duh. You were totally flirting with him."

She looked at her feet and I saw her smile and she said, "I really like him, Gwyn."

I smiled and said, "Just like I really like Warren."

"I noticed you were hanging out with him a bit more lately."

I smiled bigger and we hugged. We both said at the same time, "I'm so happy for you."

We laughed and I said, "So Esmeralda and Logan…"

* * *

Esmeralda Van Holtz

* * *

The next day when training sessions were to begin, today was our day to have Bobby, Kitty, and Lance. It was going to be an…interesting day.

As the three were walking to us, I said to Logan, "Logan, don't be too hard on Lance. I know you enjoy working him to the point where he will pass out."

Logan looked at me and I knew to not let my look waver, otherwise he knew he won. He frowned at me, sighed and said, "Fine."

I smiled and said, "Kitty will appreciate it."

He scoffed and Kitty and Lance let each other's hands go. I couldn't help thinking about how cute the couple looked together.

"Alright, Avalanche, show me what you got." Logan said.

Lance held out his hands and his eyes rolled back. I felt the ground underneath me shake and fissures were created.

I said to Lance before Logan could say anything, "Very good, Lance. Now Kitty, phase through the trees."

She nodded and ran through some trees. Logan watched her as I worked with Bobby and Piotr taught Lance some basic combat skills.

"Bobby, create an ice ramp for me." I said.

He did and I asked, "Want to goof around a bit?"

"Yeah!"

I smiled and kind of created a snow board using my invisibility powers. Bobby made one out of ice.

"Esmeralda, what are you doing?!" Logan called out.

"Teaching Bobby control on the ice!"

Logan shook his head and Bobby asked me, "How do you get him to surrender like that?"

I smiled and said, "If I told ya, I'd have to kill ya."

His eyes widened with fear and I said, "Just kidding, Bobby. Looks like Piotr wants to work with you now."

"Oh man."

Using my invisible snowboard, I floated back to the ground and next to Logan who was teaching Kitty and Lance some fighting techniques.

* * *

Gavriila Prakenskii

* * *

Amara and Roberto were showing me around a little bit after training. They suggested that I should do something that would torment Bobby for the rest of his life. I agreed.

"Ooo. Gavriila, you should make Bobby dance the chicken." Amara said.

"And sing 'Baby'" Roberto added.

Amara exclaimed, "Great idea!"

We came up to Bobby's room and I used my controlling voice to say, "You will dance the entire chicken dance and sing Justin Beiber's song 'Baby' until I tell you to stop."

Immeadiately, that happened. While dancing the chicken dance, Bobby sang.

INSERT LYRICS HERE

The three of us stood outside of the door laughing until our sides felt like they were splitting. Other mutants walked by, saw what Bobby was doing and laughed as well.

"I think that's enough now." Esmeralda said behind us.

We turned and I could see how hard it was for her to not laugh. I frowned and she added, "Remove your command from him now, Gavriila."

"Oh, alright." I turned towards Bobby and said, "You are now free of your command."

Bobby stopped abruptly and asked, "What happened?"

Everyone laughed and Berzerker caught it on tape and showed Bobby. Bobby went after Roberto just a second after Roberto and Amara took off running. Bobby was definatly mad.

* * *

Esmeralda Van Holtz

* * *

It took everything I had to not laugh at the sight of Bobby singing Baby and doing the chicken dance. I had troubles telling Gavriila to make him stop with a straight face too.

When I walked into the teacher's wing, Logan asked me, "What was that horrible singing?"

"How did you hear th-never mind. It was Bobby singing and dancing under Gavriila's influence."

He shook his head and said, "That's scary."

I smiled and said, "That's our Gavriila for you."

Jean came up to me, holding hands with Scott, and asked, "How is she doing anyway?"

"She is adjusting quite well actually, even talking a little more. The Professor is helping her with control. He has it to where she has two different voices now instead of one."

"That's terrific." Jean said and smiled.

* * *

Rogue

* * *

Kurt asked, "Are you still running from Remy?"

"Not right now."

"Good. I'm tired." Kurt added, sounding whiny.

I gave Kurt a faint smile and I heard Swamp Rat call out to me.

"Just when Ah thought Ah got away. Teleport?"

"Sure."

I grabbed Kurt's shoulder and he teleported us t othe back edge of the mansion's property.

"Thank you, Kurt."

"No problem, Rogue." Kurt said and leaned against a tree, curled into a ball and fell asleep.

* * *

Kitty Pryde

* * *

When I walked through the door and into my room, Lance was sitting on my bed with a mischevious grin.

"Like Lance what are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to see you."

"Well here I am. Now like get out."

"Not yet, Kitty."

Lance stood up and walked up to me. He grabbed my face with his rough hands and kissed me. I kissed him back.

Then the door opened and I heard, "Kitty, have you seen mon chere?" Then he added, "Woah. It's getting steamy in here. Gambit will leave you two alone."

* * *

Esmeralda Van Holtz

* * *

I heard a knock at my door and got up to answer it. Rogue was standing there and I urged her to come on in.

"What can I do for ya, Rogue?"

"Ah just wanted you to know that Logan's like my dad since my dad didn't want anything to do with me and Ah think you're a good match for him."

I smiled and gave Rogue an one armed, short hug, carful not to make skin to skin contact. I had no idea Rogue thought of Logan as her dad. I wondered if he knew.

"Where's Remy?" I asked her.

"Ah am avoiding him right now."

"Why's that?"

"He's bothering me. Swamp Rat is like a thorn in my side."

I put my hand on top of hers for comfort and said, "I wish you the best of luck with him."

* * *

Gwyndolyn Van Holtz

* * *

_Gwyndolyn, Anastasia, and Esmeralda, please come to my office. _The Professor telepathically said to us.

I teleported there, as did Anastasia. We only had to wait for our older sister for a minute.

When Esmeralda entered the door, she asked, "Why did you want to see us, Professor?"

"I believe that between you three, Daniel, Logan, and Gavriila, we can stop Mystique and maybe the Brotherhood mutants. In order to do that, we will have to train the six of you together."

"Are you able to bring Dad here? You know how he is when his mind is set." Anastasia said.

"I believe I can. I already know where he is."

I asked, "Really? Where is he?"

"I can't tell you, Gwyndolyn. Daniel is spying on Mystique and if he is discovered, it won't be good for any of you."

I slumped in my seat and Esmeralda asked, "When will he be here?"

"A week or two. That all depends on how co-operative he is."

Esmeralda scoffed and said, "Good luck with that, Professor."

Anastasia asked, "When do you want us to start training together?"

"We will wait for your father to arrive. That's all I needed."

I walked down stairs and into the kitchen. I wasn't surprised to see Warren there drinking a glass of juice and eating cookies from the secret compartment.

"What's the matter, Gwyndolyn? You look sad."

"Just worried about my dad is all."

"Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be just fine."

I smiled at Warren, hoping that he was right and grabbed a root beer out of the refridgerator before retreating to my room.

* * *

Esmeralda Van Holtz

* * *

As soon as I walked into the teacher's wing, I saw Logan standing by my door.

"Yes, Logan?" I asked him when I approached him.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Nope. Why?"

"There's something I want to show you. Meet me in the mansion's garage after breakfast."

I nodded and retreated to my room.

I spent the rest of my night wondering what it was that my Wolverine wanted to show me.

* * *

A/N: **Okay reviewers. Here's your chance to shine!**

I need some characters for the sequel to this so, just fill out the following and the first five will be created!

Name:

Age:

Appearance/Link:

Personality (Have as many traits as possible):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Flaws:

Talents:

Mutant Ability:

Bio (Back Story):

Anything Else:


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Dear Readers, I am terribly sorry for the late update. I've been busy with the boyfriend, college, work and I forgot about this D: (I know, I'm a horrible person) but I'm back again. I have the rest of this one written. I just have to type it and I've already started writing the sequel. I think y'all will like the sequel.

With Love,

Penelope Anne

* * *

Chapter Thirteen:

Anastasia Van Holtz

* * *

Seeing Gwyndolyn with Warren and Gavriila, and Esmeralda with Logan, made me realize just how little I had at the Institute. Of course I have my sisters and Gavriila, but the one person I want attention from most of all doesn't seem interested.

I walked into my room and yanked my bags out of my closet and began packing. I had tears running down my face and my invisibility power was out of control.

I was so lost in what I was doing, that I didn't hear him walk in. Dad would be disappointed, since he had trained us from an early age to always be aware of our surroundings.

"Anastasia, vhat are you doing?" Piotr questioned.

I made sure I wa invisible so he didn't see me cry or see me frantically wipe away the tears.

"What does it look like?" I snapped.

"It looks like you are leaving."

"I am. What's it to you?"

"Please do not go. I enjoy our talks in my native language. I have grown close to you, Anastasia. Let me see you."

I sighed and made myself visible to him.

Piotr frowned and asked, "_Printsessa, _vhy are you crying?"

I smiled at him calling me 'printsessa'. It's princess in Russian. He started calling me this because of my name being Anastasia, much like Anastasia Romanov, the lost Grand Duchess of Imperial Russia.

"I thought I meant nothing to you."

He looked shocked and said, "You mean a lot to me. The only two people I trust excluding family are you and Professor Xavier."

I smiled and asked, "Really?"

Piotr returned the smile and said, "Of course. I vould never lie to you, _printsessa_."

I hugged him and jokingly said, "Well I'm taking off tonight."

He raised an eyebrow at me in question and I pushed him away.

"I'm going back home."

"_Printsessa,_ you can not. Mystique vill find you there."

"I know."

"You are not going, Anastasia Van Holtz."

"Oh yeah? Who made you the boss of me?"

Piotr walked up in my personal space, not caring that he was in it at all, and said, "Me." just before he kissed me. It was a rough, cold, gentle, warm kiss; much like what Piotr was. I kissed him back and when we broke apart for air, he asked, "Are you still thinking about leaving?"

I shook my head, not trusting my voice, and he said, "Good."

I smiled and Piotr said, "Now, _printsessa,_ vill you unpack?"

* * *

Esmeralda Van Holtz

* * *

After breakfast, I met Logan inside the mansion's garage, just like we planned. When I walked in, Logan was cleaning his bike. I was thrilled to be riding _the_ bike for the first time. It looked like it was in tip-top shape. According to Rogue, I will be the first passenger on his bike. That just made today that much more special.

When Logan probably heard me walk in, he handed me a leather jacket that was laying on top of the bike's seat. I slipped the jacket on and it was a perfect fit. I assumed that Rogue helped him get it, just as she helped me in picking out my outfit for today. Rogue had me wearing low rider black jeans, a black V neck, long sleeve shirt and the black boots we had gotten at the mall. According to Kitty, it was too much black, which Rogue and I told her that there was no such thing.

Logan got on the motorcycle and I followed suit. Logan started the bike up and I wrapped my arms around him after putting the helmet on my head. He didn't bother wearing one due to his healing factor.

After what felt like forever, I finally asked, "Logan, where are we going?"

"You'll see." was the only response I got.

I sighed and eventually fell asleep against him.

"Esmeralda." I heard somewhere in the distance.

I opened an eye to see Logan looking at me. He smiled that sideways smile that I loved so much and only I saw and said, "We are here."

I looked around me and we were at a beautiful park. There was a large fountain, brick pathways, weeping willow trees, the greenest grass I have ever seen and a crystal clear blue lake.

"Where are we?"

"Atlantis Park."

"It's gorgeous."

"And you haven't even seen what I wanted to show you yet." Logan stated and he started up his bike again.

We rode for a couple more miles until we came to another lake. This one was smaller, but it was still as clear as the other one.

I raised an eyebrow at Logan and he said, "Follow me."

He led me to a cave. We walked inside and it was absolutely gorgeous. The walls were crystallized and I could hear what sounded like a waterfall in the distance. There was a hole in the ceiling and some sunlight was spilling through it, which created an effect similar to a disco ball across the walls of the cave and the water.

"Woah." was the only word I could form.

Logan smiled at me and he then kissed me.

* * *

Gwyndolyn Van Holtz

* * *

Gavriila and I were roaming the mansion's halls when I heard an all too familiar voice coming from the Professor's office.

"Who's that?" Gavriila asked me, after I had stopped and a goofy smile was plastered on my face.

"My father." I responded.

"Would you like to wait for him?"

I nodded and we sat outside of Xavier's office until the door finally opened ten minutes later. I jumped up and attacked my dad with a hug.

"Hey, pumpkin. Where's your sisters?"

"Esmeralda is with Logan somewhere. Logan wouldn't tell me where they were going. And Anastasia is probably with Piotr."

Dad's eyebrow shot up immediately and asked, "Who are they?" There was concern everywhere in that simple question.

"Logan is Esmeralda's boyfriend and I'm not sure exactly what Piotr Rasputin is to Anastasia."

Dad sighed and shook his head. He turned to Storm and asked, "My sugar is with Wolverine?"

"Yes, Daniel, she is."

"Whatever makes her happy, I guess."

"She is happy, Daddy. In fact, this is the happiest I have ever seen her."

"Show me this Peter guy."

"Piotr, Dad. He's Russian."

"Whatever his name is." Dad stated, which made me laugh a little bit.

I urged Gavriila to go warn Anastasia and Piotr, just to be safe, since I really had no idea what they would be doing. They kept sending me mixed signals. I don't know if they are a couple or just friends. I gave up on trying.

* * *

Anastasia Van Holtz

* * *

Someone was knocking at my door, interrupting the conversation Piotr and I were currently having. I yelled at whoever it was to come on in. It was Gavriila.

"What is it, Gav?" I asked her.

"Anastasia, your dad is here. Gwyndolyn sent me to warn you. He wants to meet Piotr." Gavriila summed up.

I smiled and I grabbed Piotr's arm to take him into the hallway to meet my father. I could tell that Piotr was allowing me to drag him along, since he was three times my size, he could have easily protested. I hugged my dad as soon as I saw him, thankful that he wasn't physically hurt.

"So is this Peter?"

"Piotr, and yes it is."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, sir." Piotr said to my dad, offering him is hand.

Dad nodded and asked, "What's your power?"

Piotr changed to his metal skin and so did my dad.

I was certain a fight was about to start.

* * *

Esmeralda Van Holtz

* * *

Just as Logan and I were about to leave, my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"Esmeralda, it's Rogue. Your dad is here at the mansion."

A smile came across my face and I said, "Okay. We are on our way back."

"Oh and Esmeralda?"

"Yes?"

"Your dad wants to talk to Logan."

"What?!"

Rogue laughed and said, "Good luck!"

Rogue hung up and I stood there, just staring at my phone in shock. Dad wants to talk to Logan? Uh oh. I was almost one hundred percent certain that World War III was going to happen.

"Ez, what is it?" Logan finally asked.

"My dad wants to talk to you."

* * *

Gavriila Prakenskii

* * *

"So what you're telling us is that we are the only mutants that can defeat Mystique?" Esmeralda asked, sounding the angriest I have ever heard her.

"Precisely." The Professor answered.

Professor Xavier called Logan, Daniel, Anastasia, Gwyndolyn, Esmeralda, and I into his office about an hour ago. He had informed us that by all of us working together, we could easily destroy Mystique, much to Daniel's approval.

"How do you know we can defeat her?" Anastasia asked.

"Logan, because of his claws and rapid healing, is an excellent fighter. Your dad, your sisters and you are also excellent fighters due to the extensive training you have had together. That increases when you work as a team. Plus with Gavriila's voice control, the fight will hopefully go in our favor. I'm also hoping that with her elemental powers, we can defeat Mystique that way as well."

Anastasia nodded and said, "So I guess we start training, right?"

Professor Xavier nodded and we were to begin training tomorrow morning.

* * *

Mystique

* * *

"Mystique, where are the Trio?" Magneto asked me.

"With Xavier."

He quickly turned and yelled, "WHAT?!"

I hid my wince, since I knew that I was in a world of hurt.

* * *

Gwyndolyn Van Holtz

* * *

I walked back to my room, thinking about everything the Professor had just told us. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see Warren standing by my door. It was him saying my name that brought me back to reality.

"Gwyndolyn?"

I shook my head and answered, "Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

I sighed and said, "Come in and I'll tell you."

He nodded and joined me on my bed, after he closed the door. He sat next to me and listened to everything I had to say.

"I'll be a killer, Warren."

Warren shook his head and pulled me into a hug before saying, "No, you will be a hero."

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I'm pretty sure that this is the longest chapter of this story so far. Hope y'all liked it. I will post the next chapter as soon as I can.

Love, Penelope Anne


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Before I forget, I am a beta reader, and I love to read over other people's work to improve their writing. PM me if you would like me read over your stories ^^

Oh and just so y'all know, the point of view is going to change a lot during this chapter. This is my first attempt at writing a battle scene so here goes nothing...

* * *

Chapter Fourteen:

Esmeralda Van Holtz

* * *

After two weeks of extensive training, the Professor decided it was time for an attack. The six of us were the secret weapon and the other mutants were more or less a distraction. Storm, Logan and Dad came up with the plan. Rogue was to knock out Wanda and use Wanda's powers. Kurt was to teleport Toad far away, which Kurt was more than happy to do so. Kitty's job was to phase Blob into the floor and couch, which we hoped would slow him down a little bit. Bobby was in charge of freezing Tabitha and Pietro, so we didn't have to worry about them. That just left the rest of us with Pyro and Mystique. Professor was hoping that Magneto would stay out of this fight, since it did not concern him in the very least. In order to disorient them, Lance was going to shake the Brotherhood's house until it was near collapsing. We were sure we were going to win, since we had the upper hand with more mutants, but we were also prepared for the worst. Logan and I were to take on Mystique from one side and Ana and Gwyn from the other. Gavriila was going to turn any Brotherhood mutant against Mystique and Dad was there if we needed him. Dad was more or less Plan B.

I couldn't wait to start.

* * *

Rogue

* * *

Esmeralda was leading us into battle. The 'us' consisted of me, Kitty, Lance, Kurt and Remy. For once in his life, Swamp Rat was quiet. I wasn't sure how to handle that...

"Alright, Lance, work your magic." Esmeralda commanded.

Lance held his arms out and focused on making the house almost collapse. There were screams coming from inside the house and I laughed to myself.

"What?" Kitty asked.

"Pietro screams like a girl." I answered.

There were several snickers around me, from my group and the group next to us, which was Logan's group.

Esmeralda said, "Kurt, your turn."

Kurt nodded and teleported to Toad's room.

"Now, Kitty and Rogue."

Esmeralda placed one hand on my shoulder and one on Kitty's and temporarily gave us her invisibility. Together, Kitty and I went up to the Brotherhood House. Kitty phased me into Wanda's room. Still invisible, I was able to walk right up to Wanda without her knowing. The invisibility wavered as I placed my bare hand on Wanda's face. I only held on long enough to gain her powers.

"What the-" was all Wanda was able to say before she collapsed on the floor.

"Show time." I said and walked out.

* * *

Kitty Pryde

* * *

It was easy enough to find Blob. Lance said all he did was sit, watch TV and eat. He was right.

I walked right up to him and phased him half way through the couch and the couch half way through the floor.

"What the hell?!" Blob shouted and he tried to get out of the couch.

"That, like, won't work." I said before running out of there.

* * *

Anastasia Van Holtz

* * *

"Go, Bobby." I heard Logan say to Bobby.

Bobby took off like a dart and made himself a snow slide up to Pietro's room first, then to Tabitha's.

We heard Pietro's distinct scream again and there were more snickers.

Storm said, "Okay, Secret Weapon. You know what to do."

We nodded and I grabbed Gwyndolyn's hand and turned us invisible. Esmeralda grabbed Logan's and turned them invisible. Gavriila got into position to where she could see what was happening. Dad sat behind her to help her out and to be there for protection if she needed it. Having Dad as her body guard was Gwyndolyn's idea. I began to see that Gwyndolyn did not want anything bad to happen to Gavriila.

Behind me, I heard Piotr say, "Bud'te ostorozhny , printsessa." (English: Be careful, princess)

I turned and said, "Ya eto sdelayu." (English: I will.)

* * *

Esmeralda Van Holtz

* * *

I loved being invisible. I could whatever I wanted and nobody would know.

Well except the people who could also turn invisible. They could see a faint outline of somebody and know there was somebody there.

"Ez?"

"Yeah, Logan?"

I felt his lips on mine and was surprised by this kiss.

When we broke apart, he said, "I wanted to do that, just in case one of us dies."

I was suddenly very thankful for my invisibility. I felt my face get hot and I knew that I was blushing. I tugged Logan forward so we could go and get this over with.

* * *

Daniel Van Holtz

* * *

Rogue came out of the house with what looked like electricity sparks coming from her hands. Kitty came running out like a bat out of hell. Bobby coated the house with a layer of ice, which was unneeded, but I appreciated his initiative. Kurt kicked Pyro in the back of the head, knocking Pyro onto his knees. So far, there was no sign of Magneto, which we hoped that he would not show up.

"Gavriila, command Pyro."

_"Pyro, burn Mystique."_

I finally understood why it was hard to not feel mesmerized by Gavriila's controlling voice.

Pyro stood up and walked right to Mystique and burned her.

"Ahhhhhhh! What are you doing, idiot?!"

_"You are now released."_

"W-What happened?"

Mystique stormed away from Pyro and Pyro was still standing there, confused.

The next thing I saw was Mystique cry out in pain. My girls and Logan must have made their move while Mystique was distracted with Pyro. I smiled and watched it all play out. Logan became visible and he clawed Mystique in the stomach. Esmeralda and Gwyndolyn came to view next and, with their metal skin in place, they punched Mystique at the same time with all of their might. Mystique went flying, but that was stopped as she changed to a bird and flew right at Anastasia's head (who was now visible.) Anastasia threw up a force field and Mystique bounced off, landed on the ground and shifted back to her human form.

"Daniel, do you want to join in on the fun?" Storm asked me.

"I thought you'd never ask."

I stood up and said, "Hey, Peter. Wanna go have fun?"

"Da. Thank you." Peter said and both of us transformed to our metal forms as we walked to where my girls and Logan were fighting Mystique. (Da is yes in Russian.)

* * *

Gavriila Prakenskii

* * *

I thought it was funny how Daniel would never learn Piotr's real name. Maybe it was stubborness. I didn't know. What I did know was that Piotr did not mind, since it was close enough to his actual name.

With Storm behind me, striking anyone who came near us with lightning, I felt safe. Toad was still no where to be found. Kurt must have teleported him far, far away, since we could smell him before we saw him. Wanda was probably just coming to, as she looked out her window to see what was happening. Blob had escaped from his couch and floor prision awhile ago. Tabitha and Pietro and the house were still covered in ice. As for Mystique? She didn't stand a chance against Esmeralda, Anastasia, Gwyndolyn, Logan, Daniel and Piotr. I could tell that she was getting tired from fighting and the loss of blood from her wound that Logan gave her. Daniel had punched her in the same spot where Logan cut her and she cried out in pure agony.

"Gavriila, Wanda could be a threat." Storm said to me.

_"Blob, knock Wanda out."_

Blob did just that and I released him.

* * *

A/N: Alright. Now that that's over, review? Eh? Please? *puppy dog eyes*

Love, Penelope Anne


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Ahem. So this is the last chapter. I'm kind of saddened by this, but that just means that I will be posting the sequel soon enough :D

Love, Penelope Anne

* * *

Chapter Fifteen:

Anastasia Van Holtz

_After the Battle..._

* * *

My sisters and I walked up to Kurt to apologize to him about killing his mom, even though it had to be done. We knew what it was like first hand to lose your mother.

Esmeralda said to him, "Kurt, we're sorry about your mom."

"Don't be. It vas for the better. I don't have to vorry about her ruining mine or Rogue's life anymore."

Piotr came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I never told him, but I loved it when he did that. Then he picked me up and carriedme caveman style away from my sisters and Kurt.

"Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin! Otpusti menya seychas!" I shouted. (English: Put me down now!)

Piotr laughed and said, "Net, printsessa." (English: No, princess.)

I tried to teleport, but I only brought him with.

"Nice try, Printsessa."

I began hitting him.

"Yesli vy menya bitʹ , ya ne chuvstvuyu, chto." Piotr said with a laugh. (English: If you are hitting me, I do not feel it.)

I sighed in defeat and let him take me where he wanted.

* * *

Gwyndolyn Van Holtz

* * *

"How's Logan?" I asked my eldest sister after Anastasia was carried off.

"He's good. He went on a bike ride right after the fight was over with."

"When will he be back?"

"I don't know. He promised that he'd return." Esmeralda answered.

I could tell that she was worried, but Esmeralda would never let that show, nor would she ever admit it. She was like Dad in that way.

"Hey, Gwynie, brace yourself." Esmeralda warned.

"What for?"

"A giant bird."

I smiled, turned around and saw Warrne flying towards where Esmeralda and I were standing.

"Watch this." I said to my sister.

I teleported to the fountain and stayed there for a moment so Warren would change course. I repeated this process with the mansion's roof and Rogue and Remy's tree. I enjoyed Warren's confusion by this. It made Esmeralda and I laugh and I teleported back to my sister. As soon as I was there, Warren grabbed me from my waist and was carrying me into the sky.

"Warren Kenneth Worthington, just where are you taking me?" I questioned.

"You will just have to wait and see."

I slumped and did just that.

* * *

Esmeralda Van Holtz

* * *

Seeing my sisters being carried off like cavewomen made me laugh, but at the same time it made me miss Logan. I then felt arms wrap around my waist and I felt a head rest on my shoulder. I didn't have to look to see that it was Logan. I could smell his aftershave and that scent of his that I never could describe, no matter how badly I wanted to.

"Did you have a nice ride?" I questioned.

"Mhm. I just needed to clear my head."

I placed my hands on his arms and just enjoyed the moment. I then felt a nibble on my ear and Logan say, "My thoughts kept going back to you and I had to turn around and come back."

I smiled at his rare sweetness and he then said, "I have something I want you to see."

I followed Logan to the forrest, wondering what it was that he wished to show me.

* * *

Scott Summers

* * *

I went on a search for Dorian Leech. I needed to talk to the kid and this couldn't wait any longer.

I easily found him in the main room of the mansion.

"Hey, Dorian."

"Yes?"

"Could you remove my powers for a bit?"

Dorian nodded and touch my forehead. I felt my powers drain and I was able to remove my glasses.

"Why did you want me to take your powers?"

"I have something important I need to do."

* * *

Rogue

* * *

"Swamp Rat, you can't kiss me. Ah'll kill ya."

"Non, chere. Dat's where you are wrong. Gambit's got energy ta spare."

I rolled my eyes and finally gave in. Our lips touched for a second at first and I didn't feel the pull I was used to. I could feel myself getting Remy's powers, but it was different. I couldn't explain it. Remy let it say there for a moment before pulling away.

"See, chere? Nothin' da worry bout."

"But, how?"

"Gambit is always creatin' energy, chere. Dere's plenty to share with you."

I rolled my eyes again and Remy kissed me once again.

* * *

Daniel Van Holtz

* * *

"How many were lost?"

"We didn't lose anybody. The Brotherhood lost Mystique and Blob though."

"It's a shame that they had to die."

"That was only two that were spared and they were on the opposing side. Besides, Professor, you can't make every mutant good. Magneto will get to many of them long before you will. Hopefully more of Magneto's recruits will be like Lance and eventually come to our side."

"We can only hope."

* * *

Jean Grey

* * *

"Scott, did Dorian take your powers?"

"Yes he did."

Scott led me to the lake that was on the mansion's property and we just stood there, over looking the scene.

Scott grabbed my hand and said, "Jean, we have known each other for a long time. And it seems like we have been friends for even longer, but as I was afraid to admit to you, I was in love with you for most of that time." Scott then reached into his pocket and as he was pulling out something, he got down on one knee and I knew what was coming up as he said, "Jean Grey, will you make the happiest guy around and marry me?"

I stood there, speechless, frozen and for the first time in my life, I had no idea what to do.

When the nerves were gone, I said, "Yes!"

Scott stood up and slipped the ring on my left ring finger and kissed me as he was doing so.

* * *

Gavriila Prakenskii

* * *

"Gavriila, there's three people here who say they know you." Storm said to me.

"Who are they?"

Storm moved to the side and three people I knew very well werer walking into my room.

"Stefan? Adrian? Helena?"

Stefan answered, "Hello, sister."

* * *

Logan

* * *

I was nervous, there was no denying that.

Esmeralda was following me to the forrest. This was not my idea, but entirely Anastasia and Gwyndolyn's, except the actual concept of it. That was mine.

I got down on one knee and asked, "Esmeralda, will you marry me?"

Her mouth shaped into an 'O' and her hands covered her mouth.

* * *

A/N: Does she reject? Does she accept? We shall never know. Well except me of course! XD Stay tuned for the sequel. Oh and I am posting links for the rings Scott and Logan got on my profile.

With Love, Penelope Anne


	16. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Well, this is weird. This is the last update of Wolverine's Shadow D: I shall soon be posting the sequel "The Tough and the Brave." I had to do a lot of research for it, so y'all better like it! Lol.

A special thanks goes to... **vampchick13** for answering all my weird questions and reading over Rogue and Remy's dialouge just to be sure I got it right. And for also helping me select Jean's ring. And for reading over my battle scene and correcting all of my many mistakes.

A big thank you goes to the reviewers. I wouldn't be writing fanfiction without y'all.

**BVRG0614**: Who reviewed four times. Woot!

** Cat . That . Roared (Sorry about the spaces. It was just .Roared without them XD)**

**trition444**: Who only said one word...

**Aniwolfgirl**: Who reviewed twice! :3

**X-Men Girl (Guest)**: Sign in, next time? Eh?

Also, thank you to the following for doing the following:

Favorited the Story:

** 197**

**Jezebel9991**

**Jamie1991**

**Firesidegirl62**

and **Risika Kiisu Seto**

Follower of the Story:

**Writer51**

**Persiana**

**olliebella**

**Jamie991**

and** Firesidegirl62**

Favorited Me:

**olliebella**

Follower of Me:

**olliebella**

Y'all get a plate of virtual cookies! :D

Also, I had 1591 views and counting of this story! Woot!

Stayed tuned for "The Tough and the Brave" to answer your unanswered questions. I promise that will be up soon.

I'm done rambling now. Promise. For now at least.

With Love,

Penelope Anne Neptune


	17. Author's Note 2

Hello Faithful Readers! Just letting y'all know that I am posting The Tough and the Brave RIGHT NOW! Go check it out! :D Hope y'all like it!

With Love,

Penelope Anne Neptune


End file.
